falloutplusfandomcom-20200213-history
Metro (Moscow)
The Metro is a large subterranean tunnel system built underneath Moscow by the Soviet government, with the first line opening in 1935. Though originally a public transportation system, the tunnels were also used as one of the world's largest bomb shelters. Post-War Civilization Artyom says the Metro saved 200,000 people from the nuclear devastation of Moscow, but as of 2097 less than 50,000 remain. One estimate puts the population at 40,000, but it could be a bit more or less. It isn't known where he gets these numbers, or how accurate they are. The metro is divided into at least 100 stations, where survivors have set up camps and towns. Many are mere outposts, constantly fending off mutant hordes, but some have developed into major settlements with functioning economies, including fishing, farming, tourism, trade, manufacturing, and other industries. Many settlements have unique cultures and governments, though they are grouping into factions, the main ones being The Spartans, The Fourth Reich, and the Red Line.Line. Ecosystem The Metro houses many animals and mutants. The Nosalis and Watchers are 2 of the most common mutants, constantly attacking most stations. There are also a variety of small to medium sized animals living at the fringes of human settlement, scavenging and preying on rats and other small animals. The Dark Ones are probably the most feared. They first appeared sometime just before 2097. Tall and muscular, these beasts are among the most imposing mutants. They have psychic powers capable of causing insanity among humans. It is speculated by some that they drive other mutants into the stations as a method of warfare against humanity. Some creatures escaped the apocalypse unchanged, either because of their slow reproductive cycles or because they are already well suited to the new environment. These include rats and various insects, though some have evolved into new species, being the Nosalis and Spiderbug, respectively. The flooded tunnels are home to fish, either brought in by humans or by leaks and streams that flooded the tunnels. They have become a source of food for the inhabitants of the Metro. A mutated shellfish called 'Shrimp' also appear, sometimes attacking fishermen. Humans have found uses for many of these creatures. Mutants that attack a settlement often become a feast for the survivors. Fish are a classic food source where available, and rats and pigs are often kept for meat. A few stations keep dogs, cats, and other animals as pets, though most consider this a waste of resources. Due to the large amount of rotting biomass, fungus is abundant in the Metro. This ranges from molds and slimes to edible mushrooms. Glowing Cave Fungus has been used to make vodka, though it is known to cause hallucinations. There are also lichens and moss in the tunnels, grass in the few areas that get sunlight, seaweed in the flooded regions, and crops grown in settlements. Aside from the Dark Ones, there have been numerous other human mutations seen in the Metro. The vast majority of mutations are minor; an extra toe, an odd lump of skin, or slightly disproportionate facial features; but even these have caused panic among the Metro. The Nazis declared then to be an existential threat, a degeneration slowly polluting the blood line. This had lead to thousands being shot or enslaved. Stalkers have been known to develop severe skin diseases, and rumors abound of survivors on the surface who have been inflicted with this condition and driven mad by the Dark Ones. These rumors have yet to be confirmed. Mythology Due to its central role in the new human society, the Metro predictably became incorporated onto religions. Some new religions believe the Metro itself is alive in some way, shaping the ecosystem, species, and events as a god. This is the view expressed by Khan, but most disregard it as incoherent ramblings. Despite its ridiculousness, the associated tales are intriguing. Several volumes were published by 2107 about the mysterious forces and events, providing inspiration for the younger generation of stalkers. Some have even become popular stories for children. Others believe the Metro was created by gods. This includes the Great Worm Cult, who believe worm gods dug the tunnels as a habitat for humans. They fear the surface as a separate realm the gods forbid them from entering. These cultists, mostly children, have no knowledge of the time before the war. Some Christians believe that God has abandoned the people of the Metro. Disappointed with his creation, he cleansed the world with fire, leaving the godless Muscovites to die slowly, rotting in the underground hell they had created. Category:Russia